1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color liquid crystal display and, more particularly, to the structure of a color filter substrate having a color filter
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 2 illustrates an example of the construction of a conventional full-color liquid crystal display. FIG. 2 shows that this liquid crystal display largely comprises a color filter substrate 21, an opposing substrate 22 and a liquid crystal 23 disposed between both the substrates 21 and 22.
The color filter substrate 21 comprises a transparent substrate 24, a transparent electrode 25 formed on one surface of the transparent substrate 24, a color filter 26 electro-deposited on the transparent electrode 25, a light-shielding film 27 formed in clearances provided for the color filter 26, a flattening film 28 mounted on the surfaces of the color filter 26 and the light-shielding film 27, an inorganic dielectric film 29 stacked on the flattening film 28, and a transparent electrode film 30 adhering onto the inorganic dielectric film 29. On the other hand, the opposing substrate 22 is constructed of a transparent substrate 31 and a transparent electrode 32 formed on one surface of the transparent substrate 31.
The flattening film 28, which is formed from a transparent resin material, such as polyvinyl alcohol, an ultraviolet-curing resin or the like, is provided for flattening the surfaces of the color filter 26 and the light-shielding film 27 and also keeping at a constant spacing (gap) between the transparent electrode film 30 and the transparent electrode 32, thereby improving nonuniformity in color and inconsistencies in the display and response performance. In contrast, the inorganic dielectric film 29, which is formed from a transparent inorganic dielectric, for example, SiO.sub.2, is disposed for enhancing the adhesion of the electrode film 30 and other characteristics.
However, the conventional full-color liquid crystal display discussed above presents the following problem. After the formation of the color filter 26 and the light-shielding film 27, the resin-formed flattening film 28 and the inorganic dielectric film 29 are required to be sequentially mounted on the surfaces of the color filter 26 and the shielding film 27. This increases the complexity of the manufacturing process and raising the manufacturing costs.